Silver Tongues and Flights of Fancy
by WogglebugLover-AvengingAtheist
Summary: After I saw the movie Inkheart I felt the need to write this. A teenage girl discovers she is a silvertongue and then tries to find a way by being so to alter a tragedy of one of her favorite characters. Crossovers include Harry Potter, Land of Oz, Neverending Story, Peter Pan, Aladdin, and fairy tales of Grimm and Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

Karen Alston had just finished reading the latest and most anticipated Harry Potter novel, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _and she was quite heartbroken. Her favorite character, Dobby the house elf, had been brutally killed off.

She had cried her heart out for an hour after reading about his death before she could start reading again and now she was crying all over again after having read the epilogue in which Harry was married to Ginny and they had three children and they seemed to be enjoying a happy ending. It made her remember how she had always wanted Dobby to become Harry's house elf and thought by the end of the series he would, and instead he was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange after rescuing Harry and all his friends. And while she was grateful Harry didn't die, like some thought he might, she felt that Dobby dieing was just as worse.

Reading about the other deaths in the other books had shocked but she hadn't cried over them. After all, Dumbledore had been very old and so his job was done. But Dobby was very young and still had his whole life ahead of him. Not like Kreacher, that horrible old elf who took Dobby's place as Harry's house elf. It was so unfair and uncalled for, Dobby was more deserving to be Harry's house elf than Kreacher ever was and more deserving to die than Dobby ever was, and besides Kreacher is going to die of old age in a few years anyway and now after Kreacher dies she supposed Harry would just go looking for an elf who is as much like Dobby was as possible.

Then an even worse thought occurred to her. Dobby's death was going to be in the last movie, wasn't it? The unfairness of it all brought even more tears down her face. It would just never work if Dobby was put in the last movie because without him being in the rest of them, except the second one, he would have no way of knowing where Harry was for him to rescue him and also after having not seen him in so many years Harry wouldn't feel any more sorrow and grief over his death than if it was Kreacher.

_But they'll still put him in the last movie,_ she thought bitterly. _He'll show up for no reason and wearing clothes because the pillowcase won't make sense and soon they'll be covered in blood._

With her heart and mind full of these bitterly depressing thoughts she cried herself to sleep.

The next day when she woke up she was feeling somewhat better after the good cry she'd had the previous night and went to school and the day there started out pretty much okay, but then during the middle of the day in her math class, which was never her favorite subject so she had a bit of difficulty staying focused, she suddenly remembered reading about Dobby's last moments. The knife in his little chest, the stars in his eyes, and his last words to Harry, and she broke down completely right then and there. Everyone stared at her in shock.

After school was out for the day she was walking out of the building along with her friend Annabelle who asked her, "Why did you break down so suddenly in math class today?"

"Did you read the latest Harry Potter book?" asked Karen.

"Yes," answered Becky.

"Well, you know that Dobby always was my favorite character," said Karen.

Annabelle understood now with no more needing to be said. "Oh yeah. I'm so sorry. I cried for him, too. And I did really love him too, you know."

"But I bet you didn't cry like I did," said Karen bitterly. "It's not fair, Dobby deserved to live, and be Harry's house elf, and live happily ever after with him." Tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"I know he did," said Annabelle. "But just look at it this way, he's now happy in a Heaven filled with socks."

Karen's bitter sadness now turned to bitter frustration. "Annabelle, you know as well I do that God is not real and there is no such place as Heaven. When you die you cease to exist and that's that. This was Dobby's only chance to be Harry's house elf and Voldemort's bitch took it away from him."

"It was J. K. Rowling who really took it away from him," said Annabelle. "After all, she made Bellatrix throw the dagger."

"Oh, that's right," said Karen.

"You should write to her and tell her how you feel about it," suggested Annabelle.

"And I will," promised Karen.

"Well, if it isn't the crybaby and her friend," sneered a nasally voice from behind them.

They turned to see a tall, lanky, blonde-haired boy next to them. It was Christopher, he was the head of all the classes they were in.

"Please, Christopher, we don't want to talk to you," said Karen. Christopher reminded her of Draco Malfoy in a lot of ways.

"Karen was just upset about Dobby's dying in the last Harry Potter book," said Annabelle. "Did you read about it yet?"

"I sure did," said Christopher. "And I'm glad Dobby died. I always wanted to see him die a painful death, though I would have preferred for it to be in a fire but this will have to do I guess."

Annabelle gasped in shock and Karen's eyes burned with fresh tears and rage. She had heard of such Dobby haters but didn't think they could still exist after the noble sacrifice he'd made and she had never expected to come face to face with one and now that she had she decided to do what anyone who loved Dobby would do.

She reared back her right leg and then shot it out and struck it at full speed directly into Christopher's crotch as hard as she could. He yelled out in great agony and bent over clutching at it howling like an injured dog, much to Karen's satisfaction. Then she pushed him with all her might onto the stone hard pavement and then lifted up her right foot and started stomping and pounding and beating him with it right where his ribcage was with all the strength she had within her. Christopher soon began crying like baby and yelled at her to stop but she responded by kicking him full force in the nose and instantly breaking it.

"Karen, that's enough!" cried Annabelle. "I'm sure he's sorry by now."

"No, I'm not sorry!" Christopher said through his agony and tears.

Karen responded to this instantly with renewed vigor and stomped on his ribs super hard and she heard a faint cracking sound which made Christopher yell so loud that students and teachers from inside the building heard him and came running outside to them. Karen did not stop what she was doing to him until Principal Snidely and a teacher pulled her away from him.

She watched as Christopher lay on the ground broken and bloodied and bruised, completely unable to get up or move at all. She took a deep breath and smiled in triumph and victory.

"You will most likely be suspended and expelled for this!" Principal Snidely yelled at her.

Karen heard him but she didn't care as she watched three teacher pick up Christopher and carrying him to the hospital ward with his screaming and crying out for his Mommy all the way.

Principal Snidely then escorted her to his office where he sat her down in front of him and asked, "Alright, why did you do it?"

"Because he is a Dobby hater and deserved it," she replied stoutly.

"It's his opinion, Karen," said Principal Snidely, "and a difference of opinion is no reason to break someone's ribs over."

"But this is more than a difference of opinion," Karen protested vigorously. "Dobby was killed saving Harry and all friends and I bet Christopher wouldn't say he hated Dobby if he had done that for him, and I bet you wouldn't either, would you?"

Principal Snidely looked at her for a few moments as if contemplating what to say to her, and finally he said, "Well, I suppose he did he say a very inappropriate thing, but I'm still going to call your parents about this."

And he did and when her parents heard about it they were not happy in the least and when they picked her up and took her home they grounded her for two months.

As Karen sat in her room alone that evening she began to wonder if she really had done the right thing. After all, now it seemed she would be lucky if she got back into school or any school for that matter now. But then she remembered what Christopher had said and then she was sure she had done the right thing and was only sorry she hadn't been able to break him even more.

How could anyone possibly hate Dobby? she wondered. Sure, he had been overprotective of Harry in the second book but his intentions had been good. He thought he was doing the right thing for someone he loved and besides he really did learn his lesson that Harry was completely capable of taking care of himself and others in the face of danger. Also if Harry could forgive Dobby, and he showed this in freeing him from Lucious Malfoy, then why couldn't everyone else forgive him too. The truth was, Dobby was a friend she had always wanted to have, someone who would do anything for her and go to any lengths to protect her.

She went to her computer and set to writing her letter of complaint to J. K. Rowling, whose address she looked up through the internet. She explained why Dobby's death was very uncalled for and also demanded that not be included in the movie. She ended the letter with, "I will never forgive you, and have lost all respect for you. I will never read anything by you again, I swear it."

_I don't know if this will keep it out of the movie, but it's worth a try, _she thought as she printed the letter, sealed in an envelope and put three stamps on it so it could go to the United Kingdom.

After she had mailed the letter she went back inside the house and upstairs to her room and tried to go to sleep, but found she just couldn't for all her thought were centered on the brave, noble, fallen house elf. She began to hear Dobby's word's of the past books filter in through her mind.

"_Harry Potter. So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir. Such an honor it is."_

"_Would Harry Potter like a cup of tea?"_

"_Dobby has you owl, sir."_

"_Dobby would be honored to help Harry Potter."_

"_Dobby has no Master! Dobby is a free elf and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"_

She suddenly had the urge to read about his past adventures again. She got out of bed and went to her bookshelf where she took out her copy of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

She opened it to chapter two and tears filled her eyes when she saw the illustration of Dobby smiling and wearing his pillowcase. She felt she wanted to see him wearing clothes and so she took out her copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ and read out loud the paragraphs describing Dobby.

"_Dobby let go and stepped back a few paces, beaming up at Harry, his enormous, green, tennis-ball-shaped eyes brimming with tears of happiness. He looked almost exactly as Harry remembered him; the pencil-shaped nose, the bat-like ears, the long fingers and feet – all except the clothes, which were very different."_

"_When Dobby had worked for the Malfoys, he had always worn the same filthy old pillowcase. Now, however, he was wearing the strangest assortment of garments Harry had ever seen; he had done an even worse job of dressing himself than the Wizards at the World Cup. He was wearing a tea cozy for a hat, on which he had pinned a number of bright badges; a tie patterned with horseshoes over a bare chest, a pair of what looked like childrens soccer shorts, and odd socks. One of these, Harry saw, was the black one Harry had removed from his own foot and tricked Mr. Malfoy into giving Dobby, thereby setting Dobby free. The other one was covered in pink and orange stripes."_

Karen smiled bitter-sweetly at the description of Dobby's clothing. Then suddenly she heard a loud _crack! _Almost as if lightning had struck something. She looked up to her bed where she thought it came from.

And there she saw Dobby. He looked exactly as the book had described him, clothes and all.

She stared at him completely transfixed as he stared at her in shock and looked all around her bedroom with a most puzzled expression.

Finally he spoke, sounding exactly like he was when voiced by Toby Jones in the second movie. "Where is Dobby? How did Dobby get here? He does not remembering apparating to anywhere." He looked up at her with his big wide, strangely childlike eyes. "Who is you? Is you a powerful witch who has summoned Dobby here to you? Dobby hopes you isn't a bad dark witch, he does."

"I – I'm not a witch, at least I don't think I am," she said hesitantly, still not fully believing what she was seeing. "You're in my bedroom, and my name is Karen."

"Well, if Karen is no witch, how has she brought Dobby here?" Dobby questioned. "Dobby thinks he would like Karen to send him back, he does. Harry Potter will be wondering what has happened to him, he will."

"But I'm afraid I don't know how to send you back," she said, bringing tears to Dobby's eyes. "You see, you came out of this book right here," she said as she held up _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ and showed him the words written in it.

Dobby stared quizzically at the words in the big book for a few moments as though he were trying to decipher a hidden meaning in a code. Then he looked up at Karen again and said sorrowfully, "Dobby is afraid he doesn't know how to read, Miss Karen."

"Would you like to learn?" she asked.

Dobby nodded, "If it pleases, Miss. Yes, Dobby would."

"Okay. I'll teach you first thing in the morning," said Karen.

"If Dobby must stay here, where will Dobby sleep?" the elf asked worriedly.

Karen thought about this for a moment and then said, "I know. You can sleep under my bed."

"As Miss wishes," said Dobby cordially.

So she loaned him a small quilt and pillow from her closet and tucked them under the bed where he slept through the night there.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, true to her word, Karen set about teaching Dobby to read. She decided he could learn the same way she had learned in the first grade in which her teacher would first read a story to her while pointing to each of the words and then have her read them back to her in the same way.

First they read_ Peter Pan_ together and throughout the story Dobby held the wide-eyed expression of a child discovering something new and he would also cover his eyes and tremble when Captain Hook came into the story and plot against Peter Pan in some way. When they came to the part where Tinkerbell almost died and Peter Pan cried out for children who believed in fairies to clap their hands and save her Dobby clapped his hands together many times with tears running down his face while exclaiming, "Dobby believes!" over and over.

_Tinkerbell didn't die and she was a hero, why should Dobby be any different, _Karen thought bitterly. _I wish I could save him in a similar way._

Next they read a dozen of fairy tales by the Brothers Grimm, such as S_now White and the Seven Dwarfs, Little Red Riding Hood, The Three Little Pigs, Goldilocks and the Three Bears, and the Frog Prince,_ and Hans Christian Anderson, such as _Thumbelina, The Princess Who Had Never Laughed, The Nightingale, the Snow Queen, and The Ugly Duckling,_ though she decided to skip _The Little Mermaid _for she didn't want to make him cry.

_Disney altered the fate of the little mermaid, why shouldn't Warner Brothers do the same for Dobby?_ She thought to herself.

Dobby was getting better and better at reading with each new story. Soon he started reading them completely on his own without Karen reading them to him first and she would correct him whenever he got stuck on a difficult word.

While they were in the middle of reading _The Wizard of Oz _Karen suggested, "Why don't I go get us some chocolate milk and smores?"

Dobby's eyes opened wide and he exclaimed in a weak voice, "You is wanting to serve Dobby, instead of Dobby serving you?" before he burst into very noisy tears.

_I should have expected this,_ Karen thought. She quickly went to her dresser drawer and selected a fresh handkerchief which she gave to him, and this gesture seemed to be making him cry all the more.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and mixed ovaltine and milk together in two glasses, and then she put chocolate bars and marshmallows together into graham crackers and melted them in the microwave. She carried these goodies upstairs and found Dobby sitting on her bed and drying his tears.

"Why is these called smores?"asked Dobby as he ate one.

"Because you always want s'more," explained Karen.

"Oh. Dobby sees," he replied.

After they had enjoyed their snack, Karen led Dobby outside to her backyard where there was a swing hanging from a tree.

"Would you like to ride on the swing?" asked Karen.

"What is a swing?" asked Dobby curiously.

"I'll show you," said Karen.

And she did. She gently lifted him up onto the swing seat and instructed him to hold onto the ropes while she pushed the swing back and forth. And soon Dobby was having the time of his life going up and down and back and forth on the swing.

"Whee!" he exclaimed. "Dobby has never known so much fun!"

After they had been outside for a couple of hours they went back into the house and Karen selected a movie from her DVD shelf for them to watch called _Toy Story_.

As they watched it Dobby once again had his wide-eyed childlike expression and he would often ask Karen about the things they were seeing on the screen. He would also laugh a very cute laugh whenever the characters said or did something funny.

_What am I going to do?_ Karen thought worriedly._ I love having him here, but I can't keep him a secret forever. I probably should send him back to his own world somehow as soon as I figure out how. But first I want to alter his fate in book seven somehow. But how can I? I have no one here to help me._ And then suddenly she had a bright idea of who to got to for help with the situation.

When the movie was almost over and she was sure Dobby was completely focused on the TV set she crept quietly out of the room and went into the next one which was the library. She selected a book from the bookshelves called_ The Marvelous Land of Oz. _She turned to page 144, chapter 12 and read the following descriptions aloud:

"_Tip had not yet taken his eyes off this wonderful personage. What he saw was a great, round, bug-like body supported upon two slender legs which ended in delicate feet - the toes curling upward. The body of the Wogglebug was rather flat, and judging from what could be seen of it was of a glistening dark brown color upon the back, while the front was striped with alternate bands of light brown and white, blending together at the edges. Its arms were fully as slender as its legs, and upon a rather long neck was perched its head - not unlike the head of a man, except that its nose ended in a curling antenna, or "feeler," and its ears from the upper points bore antennae that decorated the sides of its head like two miniature, curling pig tails. It must be admitted that the round, black eyes were rather bulging in appearance; but the expression upon the Wogglebug's face was by no means unpleasant."_

"_For dress the insect wore a dark-blue swallowtail coat with a yellow silk lining and a flower in the button-hole; a vest of white duck that stretched tightly across the wide body; knickerbockers of fawn-colored plush, fastened at the knees with gilt buckles; and, perched upon its small head, was jauntily set a tall silk hat."_

"_Standing upright before our amazed friends the Wogglebug appeared to be fully as tall as the Tin Woodman; and surely no bug in all the Land of Oz had ever before attained so enormous a size."_

Then there was another loud crack! and she looked up saw the Wogglebug himself standing before her.

"What just happened? Where am I?" he asked as he blinked and looked all around him. He spoke in a slightly high and squeaky voice yet it sounded to refined to be funny.

"Hello, Mr. Wogglebug," said Karen, delighted to be meeting another of her favorite characters. "My name is Karen, and you're in my library and I don't know how but I you came out of this book I was just reading."

"I did, did I?" asked Mr. Wogglebug, sounding only halfway surprised.

"Do you know how I did it?" asked Karen hopefully.

"Yes, I think I do," he replied. "You see, you are what we call a Silvertongue. They are so rare they almost don't exist but they do. You have the power to bring characters to life with your voice and your heart. I know about this because your great-great-great-grandfather had been a Silvertongue also and he spoke me and my friends out of the same book a hundred years ago."

"Really? How did you get back in again?" Karen asked astounded.

"He had to first go to Ozcot at Hollywood in California with us and then read us back into the book," Mr. Wogglebug explained. "And I believe you must do the same if I am to return to my world again. But if you have just brought me out I assume you must have wanted only me for some particular reason."

"Yes, I do," said Karen. "In the next room there is a house elf named Dobby, you see him?" She opened the door a crack and they both peeked into the next room and saw Dobby still watching the movie on the TV screen.

"Yes, I see him. He is a cute little fellow, I must say," said Mr. Wogglebug smiling.

"I spoke him out of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ yesterday evening and as far as I know he is the first and only other character I've brought to life," Karen continued.

"Unfortunately, I am not familiar with the Harry Potter books as such books in this world do not have a place in Oz," said Mr. Wogglebug with regret. "But I think you will have to go to the place where Dobby's world was first created to speak him back into it."

"Okay, that means I also have to go to England then," said Karen, then she leaned closely to Mr. Wogglebug and began to whisper. "But before I send him back I want to alter his fate in the last book he's in and save him."

"Save him? Whatever do you mean?" asked Mr. Wogglebug curiously.

Karen glanced over her shoulder to make sure Dobby wasn't listening and then whispered as quietly as she could, "He is killed off."

Mr. Wogglebug's eyes went wide and he gasped quietly. "How is he killed?" he asked, taking the hint and also speaking in a low whisper.

"Harry Potter and his friends were trapped with death eaters and Dobby came to rescue them, and just before he got them out of there one of the death eaters stabbed him through the heart with a knife that had been intended for Harry."

"Dear me, what a truly noble and tragic end to a young life," Mr. Wogglebug murmured softly.

"I don't want Dobby to die," Karen continued anxiously. "I want him to live and be rewarded by becoming Harry Potter's own house elf, everyone knows he deserves it." Then she remembered about Christopher. "At least they should," she added. "Can anything be done to save Dobby?"

"Well, I suppose we can try to alter his fate, though I don't know if we'll be able to change what is written down we may be able to save Dobby and give him a happy ending. I do know that in Oz happy endings reign supreme and nothing like that could happen to Dobby."

"Well, come on. I'll introduce you two," said Karen.

She led Mr. Wogglebug into her bedroom and as the movie had just ended Dobby looked up and saw them. He stared curiously at Mr. Wogglebug.

"Dobby," said Karen. "This is Mr. H. M. Wogglebug T. E. and he comes from the Land of Oz.."

"Dobby is pleased to meet Mr. Wogglebug, he is," said Dobby bowing low.

"It's nice to meet you too, Dobby," said Mr. Wogglebug tipping his hat.

"Now Dobby, the three of us are going to go on a long trip to bring you both back to your own worlds," Karen said.

Dobby's face lit up brightly and clapped his hands together and jumped up and down in excitement. "Thank you, Miss Karen! Dobby has had so much fun here with you but Dobby will be so happy to going home again."

_I just hope I will be, too,_ Karen thought to herself. "Now me and Mr. Wogglebug will go make our necessary preparations for our trip," she said.

She and Mr. Wogglebug went out into the hallway where they opened the hall closet and took out three fair sized suitcases. As Karen began to pack away some clothes and extra shoes Mr. Wogglebug happened to glance at the hall clock.

"Why, it's the middle of the day and it's Tuesday," he said in surprise. "Tell me, why aren't you in school?"

Karen gulped. She had dreaded having to tell him. "I just got myself expelled," she explained briefly.

"Oh, I didn't know that," said Mr. Wogglebug with even more surprise. "But tell me, why?"

"Remember how I mentioned how Dobby was killed off? Well, Christopher, a boy at my school, said he was glad Dobby was killed and he always wanted him to die and he just wished it had been in a fire. He made me so furious I broke his nose and one of his ribs, and maybe even his crotch," said Karen.

"Well, I can certainly understand your motivation for your actions," said Mr. Wogglebug evenly. "You were hurting tremendously, and Christopher had no right to say such awful things about such a noble and tragic hero as Dobby. And yet, at the same time I don't think it's what I would have done."

"Well, what would you have done?" asked Karen.

"I would have just explained to Christopher that he has no right to speak ill of Dobby because he is a tragic hero and he never had any reason to hate him in the first place."

Karen couldn't help but think that Mr. Wogglebug might have a point. Though she still felt no guilt over breaking Christopher.

Just then Dobby came rushing up to them. "Miss Karen! Mr. Wogglebug! Come look at what is on the TV set thingy! Hurry!"

Karen and Mr. Wogglebug hurried into the bedroom and they both, especially Karen, gaped at what they saw was happening over the afternoon news.

"No one knows about these unexplainable sights of flying figures in the sky," a news reporter was saying.

"It's Peter Pan's magic pixie dust that's causing that!" exclaimed Karen. "I remember I read his book and some of Brothers Grimm and Hans Christian Anderson today. The characters in them most all over the world now."

"Well, there's only one thing to do," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Find them all and put them back."

"I get the feeling this will be a very long trip," sighed Karen as she packed the various books they needed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, now we seem to have everything we'll need," Karen said as she finished packing their bags. They had packed food and drink and clothing, with Dobby packing a bundle of socks, and of course all the books they needed to put the characters back into their own worlds.

"Yes, we do," said Mr. Wogglebug. "But we're still missing one very important thing we need."

"And what is that?" asked Karen.

"A mode of transportation to get us to our destination," he said. "We'll need something big enough to carry us and our luggage. I don't suppose you know of a giant flying eagle you could call out of one of your books?"

"No..." Karen said musingly. "Although I do know of a... luck-dragon named Falkor who could!"

"What is a luck-dragon?" asked Dobby.

"A luck-dragon is a member of the dragon family that looks rather like a lion," Mr. Wogglebug explained. "They are creatures of air, warmth, and pure joy. They swim through the sky as fish swim through the sea. In spite of their great size they are as light as air."

"That's right," said Karen impressed. "You sure are knowledgeable. They also exist only a book called _The Neverending Story_ about a place called Fantasia."

And so saying she found her copy of the book, and read the passage of the description of Falkor the luck-dragon, and then suddenly they heard a loud pop come from outside the window.

They all went rushing outside and found Falkor sitting in the yard. He looked exactly as he was described in the book. He was as large as life with pearly pink and white scales, a thick luxuriant mane like a Lion's and a long graceful tail. He looked at them all in confusion.

"What am I doing here?" he asked in his deep resonant voice. "One moment I was stuck in Ygramal's web and the next moment I'm here in the strangest place I've ever seen."

"I'm Karen, and this is Mr. Wogglebug and Dobby. You're in my yard," Karen explained. "I spoke you out of the book you live in for we need you now to fly us to a far away place called England. Can you do that for us?"

"Of course I can," said Falkor heartily. "Where does England lie?"

"It lies to the West over the Atlantic Ocean on a continent called Europe," said Karen.

"Okay, then everybody hop on," said Falkor.

So Karen mounted onto Falkor's back followed by Mr. Wogglebug and then Dobby. Then before they knew it Falkor had lifted off of the ground and was soaring up into the sky and taking them far away.

"Please not too high," said Mr. Wogglebug. "I may get airsick."

So Falkor stayed only as high as so that the clouds were just above their heads and they could still see below them.

"So how is it you could read me out of my book and why do we need to go to England?" asked Falkor.

Karen explained to him what Mr. Wogglebug had told her about her being a silvertongue and how she needed to get to England to put back the characters she had called out.

"Ah! I see," said Falkor.

A half an hour passed by and then after they had passed over a great white cloud Falkor leaned his head downward and exclaimed, "Well, would you look at that! I see a huge forest down below us and it seems to be glowing somehow."

"Glowing?" repeated Mr. Wogglebug. "That must mean there is some kind of enchantment on the forest, and I'll bet it has to do with some of the enchanting characters from that book of Fairy Tales."

"Brothers Grimm and Hans Christian Anderson," said Karen. "Falkor, you must land us down there. I must see if any trouble has been caused by the characters."

So Falkor swooped down to the earth and landed them gracefully and gently in a small clearing in the middle of the enormous forest. As they dismounted everything they saw seemed to be ordinary for a forest. There were large trees strewn everywhere, and clumps of bushes also, as well as mushrooms laying around in places. And yet there was still something in the air that didn't seem quite right to all of them.

After instructing Falkor to stay where he was they started walking and soon saw a great blue lake running through the woods. They watched as a large yellow mother duck with five ducklings came swimming by.

"Aw, I just love ducks," said Karen.

They walked a little further along the bank of the lake and then suddenly Dobby stopped and exclaimed, "Look! Dobby has found another duckling!" They looked down at him as he reached down and picked up a small duckling with gray and black feathers and a long beak and neck.

"I must say this is a very different looking duckling," said Mr. Wogglebug examining it closely.

"Dobby thinks it is lovely all the same," said Dobby stroking its feathers.

Karen looked at it and thought about the ducks they had just and wondered if there could be a connection between them and a story out of one of the books she had read. Then she realized that this was the ugly duckling from the Hans Christian Anderson story and that it was actually a baby swan.

"I think it must be lost," she said. "We should look for its family and give it back."

So they continued walking along the bank of the lake until at last after a while they came upon a great white swan with three babies and they carefully put the one they had found with them and watched as it swam together with them just like it knew it belonged with them.

"Of course! He's a swan!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug. "I should have known."

"I bet he's happy now," said Karen.

"Excuse me," said a deep voice from somewhere around their feet. "You're standing on my foot."

They all looked down and saw that there was a small bright green frog right beside Dobby's left foot and sure enough he was standing on the frog's right foreleg.

"Oh! Dobby does beg your pardon, Mr. Frog, sir!" Dobby exclaimed as he took a step backward.

"Think nothing of it," croaked the frog. "I've got more important things to burden me. Like finding a princess to kiss me and break the spell I'm under."

Karen at once realized they had found another storybook character, this one was the frog prince from the Brothers Grimm tale. "You mean you are really a prince under a spell?" she asked.

"Yes," said the frog. "And the only way to break is for a princess to kiss me and I do hope it comes soon for one does tire of lily pads and water and flies all the time." Then his eyes looked up at Karen. "Are you a princess?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Karen.

"Just my luck," the frog croaked sadly.

"If you'll come along with us I'm sure we'll find a princess who will give you a kiss and break the spell," Karen said.

"Well, I've got nothing to lose, it seems," replied the frog and he leaped up and hopped onto Karen's shoulder.

Then, with the frog prince with them now, they set off again. They hadn't gone very far when they suddenly heard a chorus of sobbing coming from beyond a grove of trees. Curious, they emerged out to the other side of them and came upon a most astonishing sight.

There was a coffin with a glass covering surrounding by flowers in the middle of a clearing. Gathered around it were seven very short men each with long white beards and pointy hats which they were all holding in their hands as they looked tearfully at the figure in the coffin who was the fairest looking maiden any of them had ever seen. She had long hair as black as ebony and skin as white as snow and deep red lips.

They cautiously approached the seven dwarfs and Mr. Wogglebug said, "What ails you, good little men?"

The oldest looking of them turned towards them and replied, "Do you not see her as she lies in the coffin? It is she who ails us. Her name was Snow White and she was our friend, just as she was the kindest, gentlest princess in all the land. But her stepmother the Queen was so jealous of her beauty that she sent her away with a huntsman to cut out her heart but she escaped and came to us. Then the Queen came to her in disguise and gave her a poisoned apple which she ate." He then began to cry again.

"You say she is a princess?" asked Karen.

"Yes, or rather she was," sobbed the dwarf.

"Hmm... I wonder," Karen muttered. Then she turned to the frog prince sitting on her shoulder and said, "Snow White isn't really dead, she is just under a spell. Do you suppose if you were to kiss her yourself then both hers and your spell would be broken?"

"I suppose it could be possible, and worth a try," replied the frog prince.

So Karen stepped up to the glass covered coffin and carefully lifted the lid off then she took the frog prince in her hands and held him down to Snow White's luscious red lips. He kissed her and then he and her both started to glow. Karen felt the frog prince growing and changing and quickly let go off him. A bright golden light surrounded the frog prince as he grew taller and his body shape changed to that of a man's. When the light had faded he was no longer a frog but a human prince with dark hair wearing a blue cape and a red tunic with brown boots.

Snow White's eyes blinked open and she smiled serenely at the prince as he gently took her hand and helped her to sit up. The seven dwarfs all gasped in amazement and then cheered in rapturous joy.

"I am Prince Robin," said the prince to Snow White. "You were under a spell and now I have broken yours just as you have broken mine. I would be honored if you would accompany me to my castle."

Snow White smiled and nodded. "I shall indeed be honored to be with you," she replied.

"And you, my friends," the prince added as he turned to Karen, Dobby, and Mr. Wogglebug. "I shall always be in your debt for bringing me to my love."

"Think nothing of it," replied Karen. "After all, everyone deserves a happy ending," here she glanced sideways at Dobby.

They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"I wonder how this will effect their stories," Karen wondered with concern. "After all, that wasn't how either of their stories actually went."

"I wouldn't worry about it," replied Mr. Wogglebug. "Once they are put back into their book they will be as they always were. The only way their story could actually change would be is their writer of them wrote them differently, or if the recorded history was messed with."

Karen thought about this and decided she would ask Mr. Wogglebug about these things further when Dobby wasn't listening.

They continued walking through the woods and then suddenly they heard the sound of skipping feet approaching them. They stopped and waited and saw a little girl half Karen's age and height wearing a short red dress with a matching red cape and hood with red hair peeking out from it. She was carrying a basket full of goodies.

She skipped up to them and said, "Excuse me, I'm little Red Riding Hood. I'm looking for my Grandma's cottage and I think I'm lost."

"Well, little Miss Hood," said Mr. Wogglebug. "We'll help you find your grandmother's cottage."

"Thank you," she said. "I'm afraid to be on my own because of the big bad wolf that has been rumored to be in these woods."

"Big bad wolf?" asked Dobby tremblingly.

"Don't worry," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Rumors aren't always true."

They walked about a half a mile before they came upon a small house made entirely of red bricks. They stepped up to it and knocked at the door.

"Who's there?" came a rather timid voice through the door.

"Just a wogglebug, a house-elf, and two girls," replied Mr. Wogglebug.

The door opened a crack and then further and they saw a short, round and plump pig wearing a pair of blue overalls. He looked relieved to see them.

"Please come in," he said stepping aside. "You're not safe out in the woods, with the wolf being out there, you know."

They stepped inside and saw two other pigs in the room. "These are my brothers," the first pig said.

"Have you actually seen the wolf in the woods?" asked Mr. Wogglebug curiously.

"Have we? Why, we've all seen more than enough of him lately!" exclaimed the pig in overalls. "You see it all began when we left our parents home to build our own houses for ourselves. My first brother built his house of straw and my second brother built his house of sticks. So when the big bad wolf came knocking at their doors and they wouldn't let him in he just huffed and puffed and blew down their houses. Then they both came to me and my house as you see is made of strong bricks so that when the wolf came he couldn't get in. Then he tried climbing down through the chimney so we put a boiling pot in the fireplace and sent him howling back up and out, hopefully for good."

"We see you are a very clever pig," Mr. Wogglebug. "This is little Red Riding Hood," he said indicating the girl in the red hood. "She is looking for her Grandmother's cottage. Do you know where it is?"

"Red Riding Hood's Grandmother... hmm..." the pig thought for a moment the said, "Why, of course! Her cottage is located right past the house of the three bears which isn't far from here."

"Thank you kindly, Mr. Pig," said Red Riding Hood.

Then they left the house of the three little pigs and walked another half a mile through the woods until they came upon a house made of big strong logs. Beside it was a mailbox which read The Three Bears on it. They stepped up to the door and knocked on it.

A tall and large brown bear wearing a suit of green overalls came to the door. Behind him they could see another bear wearing a long pink and white polka-dot gown sitting in a rocking chair and knitting and also a small bear sitting at a table in a high chair eating porridge.

"Hello. How may I help you?" asked the big bear in a deep gruff voice.

"We're looking for the cottage of little Red Riding Hood's Grandmother," said Karen. "Do you know where it is?"

"Certainly. It's over there to your left past the big elm tree by the small brook," replied the big bear.

They thanked him and went on their way following his directions and soon enough they came upon the big elm tree by the small brook and saw a quaint little cottage.

"This is where my Grandma lives!" exclaimed little Red Riding Hood. "Thank you all so much!"

The little girl in the red hood then stepped up to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in," called a soft voice from within.

She opened the door and went inside. Karen and Mr. Wogglebug and Dobby thought the voice they heard sounded somehow too deep to be a grandmother's voice and so the stayed outside of the door and listened for anything suspicious.

"Oh, Grandma!" exclaimed little Red Riding Hood. "What big eyes you have!"

"The better to see you with, my dear."

"Oh, Grandma! What a big nose you have!" added little Red Riding Hood.

"The better to smell you with, my dear."

"Oh, and Grandma, what big teeth you have!" little Red Riding Hood exclaimed tremblingly.

"The better to eat you with, my dear!" a terrible voice suddenly boomed.

They heard little Red Riding scream just then and then they heard crashing sounds coming from inside. They quickly opened the door and saw a most horrific sight. Little Red Riding Hood was being chased all around the room by a huge black hairy wolf wearing a nightgown and cap.

"Stop!" Dobby cried out as he raised his hands towards the wolf. Then instantly the wolf was frozen stiff in midair as he was about to leap onto little Red Riding Hood.

"Well done, Dobby," said Mr. Wogglebug. "You all stay here while I go get a huntsman."

And so they did and Mr. Wogglebug returned shortly with a huntsman who tied up the wolf in thick rope and then tied a muzzle around his jaws just before the spell Dobby had placed on him wore off.

"Thank you all for saving my life," little Red Riding Hood said gratefully. "But where is my Grandma?"

Just then they heard a knocking against a large wardrobe coming from the inside and a muffled voice. They quickly ran up to the wardrobe and opening it they found an elderly woman in a nightgown and cap tied and gagged inside it.

"That big bad wolf tied me up and locked me in there," she said after they had freed her. "Thank Goodness you're alright, Red."

Then as the huntsman took away the wolf they all sat down and ate the goodies in the basket little Red Riding Hood had provided.

Then Karen, Mr. Wogglebug, and Dobby went back to Falkor and left the enchanted forest.


	4. Chapter 4

"Falkor, are we anywhere near England yet?" asked Karen as they soared through the clouds.

"We should be there soon," replied Falkor. "We're over a big blue ocean right now, take a look."

Karen leaned over the side while holding onto Falkor's neck and looked. Sure enough, they were over a vast ocean lit blue by the sun. She also saw something else in it far below them.

"Falkor, fly lower," she said. "I see something down there."

Falkor did so and when they were farther down enough that they could just taste the salty sea air Karen pointed out the object to the others. "Right there. You see it?"

Dobby and Mr. Wogglebug also leaned down slightly to see. "Why it looks like a pirate ship!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug in astonishment.

And it did. It was a vastly long wooden ship with narrow pointed ends and great white sails attached to its mast and a flag on one end that was black with a skull and crossed bones on it.

"It's Captain Hook's Jolly Roger, it is!" exclaimed Dobby.

"You must be right, Dobby," said Karen. "Let's get on it and find out if Captain Hook is causing any trouble. Falkor, can you just fly close enough to drop us off safely onto the deck?"

"I'm sure I can," replied Falkor. He flew farther down towards the ship and when he was a few feet above the deck they all climbed off his back and jumped onto the deck.

"Thanks, Falkor," said Karen. "Now you should fly high again to keep up with the ship. Be sure to fly up to where the pirates can't see you."

Falkor nodded and soared up into the air again and was soon out of sight among the clouds.

"Now we should look for the pirates," said Karen.

"I think they just found us!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug pointing behind her.

Karen slowly turned around and, sure enough, there were two pirates behind in front of them. One of them was wearing knee-breeches and a long blue coat and had a peg leg and an eye-patch over his left eye, and the other one was short, round, and balding with a bit of white hair that stuck out from underneath a blue bandanna. Neither of them looked too pleased to see them.

"Arr! And just who you be, Missy? And who be the two freaks with you?" demanded the pirate with the peg leg and eye-patch.

"My name is Karen, sir," said Karen in a strong and indignant voice. "And my friends are not freaks, they are a highly magnified wogglebug and a house-elf."

"Har, har!" laughed the pirate. "What business be bringing you lot here?"

"We... uh... have business with your captain," Karen said. "We must see him at once."

The one-eyed pirate looked to the shorter one and said, "Well, what do we do, Smee? Should we believe them?"

"I think we should take them to the captain, anyway," replied Smee. "After all, he would want to know about them."

"Alright then. Come with us you lot," said the taller pirate.

The pirates then led them down a flight of steps into the captain's quarters. They saw a bed in one corner and a large oaken desk in another corner which had a world globe and a dozen maps on it. Sitting in front of the desk and bending over one of the maps was Captain Hook himself. They knew him by the hook on his left hand and his long curly black hair and curled mustache and the long fancy red coat he wore.

Smee cleared his throat and said. "Excuse us, Captain. We found these three landlubbers on board the deck and they said they had some business with you, sir."

Captain Hook tensed as he turned slowly around and faced them with the most sinister sneer and darkest eyes they had ever seen. "I have never seen these three before in me life!" he snarled. "I'd never have no business with a pale short wench like this," here he pointed to Karen. "Or a scrawny little imp like this," here he pointed to Dobby. "Or an overgrown cockroach like this," here he pointed to Mr. Wogglebug.

Mr. Wogglebug exhaled sharply before he spoke. "I beg your pardon, Captain! I am not a an overgrown cockroach, I am a highly magnified wogglebug, and there is a big difference. And Dobby here is not an imp, he is a house-elf, and there is also a huge difference. And as for Karen, I would think as a Captain you would have better manners in addressing a young girl."

"Silence!" ordered Captain Hook. "I address you as I please! Now tell me your reason for being aboard me Jolly Roger, or else I slit you lot with me hook!"

Karen trembled slightly but she spoke up boldly, "I am a silvertongue, which means I can read characters out of books into the real world and I did that to you and now I must read you back into your book."

Captain Hook had lifted his eyebrows as Karen had spoken and now he drew his eyebrows together and pulled his head in raucous laughter as did the other two pirates.

"You a silvertongue! Read me out of a book!" he guffawed loudly. "Why, that be the tallest tale I ever heard spun!" He now stopped laughing and looked at them with narrow eyes full of fury. "Why, I'll have you know I am as real as surely as I be a pirate! I have scoured the seven seas for many years looking for treasures and now I am looking for one of the most priceless treasures of them all, the lost lamp of Arabia!"

"The lost lamp of Arabia?" repeated Karen in astonishment. "Why that is from the story of _Aladdin_ which I also read from my book of fairy tales."

"Enough of this balderdash!" roared Captain Hook. "I will not hear of such nonsense on my ship!"

"What shall we do with them, Captain?" asked Smee. "Shall we just throw them overboard?"

"No," replied Captain Hook. "Put the young elf to work swabbing the deck, and put the giant insect in the brig to peel the potatoes, and the scullery maid can stay here and polish the boots and wash the dishes."

"Aye, aye, Captain," replied the pirates.

Karen watched as Dobby and Mr. Wogglebug were escorted upstairs by the pirates. Then Captain Hook sat in his chair and stuck his feet in the air and said, "Well, what are you waiting for you half-wit? Polish me boots till they sparkle!"

Karen frowned severely at him as she took a cloth and began to rub it against his large black boots.

"Spit on them!" commanded Captain Hook. Karen did so, and wished she had spit in his face though.

Karen washed a hundred dishes next while Dobby swabbed the whole of the deck and Mr. Wogglebug peeled hundreds of potatoes until there came a shout from the crow's nest.

"Land ho!"

They had reached the island of their destination. They docked next to it and threw down the anchor. Then they disembarked the ship with Captain Hook taking the lead in front of his crew with Karen and her friend trailing behind.

"Now, me lads," Captain Hook addressed his crew once they were a good ways inland. "You three go look for the treasure over there," here he pointed to Karen, Dobby, and Mr. Wogglebug. "And you three look for the treasure over there," here he pointed to three random pirates. "And you four go get some ale for us," here he pointed to four other pirates.

Just then there was a ticking sound being heard. Captain Hook suddenly grimaced and leaped into Smee's arms exclaiming, "The croc! The croc! The croc! Save me, Smee! Save me! Get back on the ship, quickly!"

Smee hurried staggering back up the ship with Captain Hook in his arms and four pirates followed him.

"Where is the crocodile?" Karen asked looking around. "I don't see one."

Mr. Wogglebug chuckled lightly. "That was just my pocket watch. It always ticks when I set it to a certain time."

Karen put her hands on her hips. "And did you know that Captain Hook would react to it the way he did?"

Mr. Wogglebug just nodded and laughed and then Karen and Dobby began to laugh also.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Dobby once they had stopped laughing.

"We should find the treasure," said Karen. "It is an ancient lamp with a magic genie inside that grants three wishes to whoever finds it. So if we find it we'll get those three wishes."

"Good idea," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Where should we look for it, though?"

"Most likely it will be hidden in a cave since that is where Aladdin found it in the Arabian tale," replied Karen.

So they set out in search of a cave in the direction Captain Hook had pointed them in. Eventually they found a large cave that was shaped like a tiger's head with the jaws wide open.

"This must be it," said Karen.

So they entered the cave which was as dark as night inside and looked around. Then suddenly Karen's foot hit something solid that was buried beneath the floor of the cave.

"I think I've found it!" she called to her friends.

Then she and Dobby and Mr. Wogglebug all got their hands dirty as they uncovered the object they had found. When they picked it up and held it up to the light they saw that it was a small old-fashioned oil-lamp the color of gold and there were also words engraved on the bottom of it.

Mr. Wogglebug read the words aloud: "_Thou who holdeth me shall have their wildest dreams come true._"

"Let's see if it's true," said Karen. She gave the lamp a light rubbing on the side.

Suddenly the lamp started vibrating in her hands and purple smoke steamed out of the end of it and then suddenly the purple smoke gathered together in the form of man with purple skin wearing a large turban and a goatee. His hands were folded across his chest and he had no legs but a tail that was attached to the end of the lamp.

"I am the spirit of the lamp, I will be your slave three times and no more as thou is holder of the lamp," said the genie looking at Karen.

Karen was very excited to say the least. She was just about to make her first wish when suddenly they were surrounded by the pirates of Captain Hook.

"Ahar! You has found the magic lamp!" exclaimed one pirate. "It now must go to the Captain."

"No! It's mine! I found it!" exclaimed Karen defiantly.

The pirates then seized her and her friends and carried them back to the ship where Captain Hook was relaxing on the deck drinking ale.

"Ah! You've found me treasure for me, I see," said Captain Hook with a satisfied grin. "Now hand it over and we'll all be friends."

"No, I will not hand it over to you of all people!" Karen yelled. "I found this lamp and so it is rightfully mine! Besides, who knows what kind of evil deeds you will commit with such a powerful item in your hands!"

Captain Hook gritted his teeth as his eyes burned with rage. He went up to Karen as she was being held by the pirates and put the edge of his hook to her throat.

"I warn thee, Missy!" he said in a very threatening voice. "You have a right to choose between your life and the lamp!"

"You will not harm Karen!" exclaimed Dobby as he struggled to free himself from the pirate who was holding him. "You will have to strike Dobby first!"

Captain Hook grinned most evilly as he turned his hook towards Dobby now. "Well, what will it be now, the life of the elf or the lamp?" he asked.

Tears filled Karen's eyes and she was just about to hand over the lamp to Captain Hook when suddenly from out of the blue there came a loud crowing. Everyone cocked their heads up toward the sky.

"Up there! It's Peter Pan!" exclaimed Smee.

"Peter Pan! Curses!" shouted Captain Hook in agony.

"Hooray! Peter Pan!" exclaimed Dobby.

Then they all watched as a boy of thirteen years with blonde hair and green eyes wearing an outfit woven from fig leaves flew down from the sky and landed on the deck before them. Accompanying him was a tiny ball of yellow light.

"Curse the luck!" exclaimed Captain Hook in outrage. "Pan, you are always following me wherever I go!"

"And I will keep following you until the end!" said Peter. "Hook, you are the cruelest, greediest, and most villainous pirate to ever sail the seven seas!"

"Why, you flatter me, boy," said Hook smirking. "Now," he added pointing his hook at Peter, "if you have any last words..."

"Wait, Hook!" said Peter leaping into the air. "Let's have a fair fight first!" He then took out a long sword from a cord belt tied around his waist.

"I accept!" said Hook.

Then the fight began with Hook clawing at Peter with his hook and Peter blocking it with his sword and doing all sorts of movements in midair all the while. Everyone watched anxiously, especially when Hook's hook suddenly managed to grab onto the edge of Peter's sword and Peter in his surprise let go of it.

Everyone gasped as Captain Hook laughed manically. "Foolish boy you always were to the end!"

Hook was just about to plunge his hook into Peter but just then Peter pulled out a large fluffy pink feather and began tickling him all over with it.

"Wretched boy! What is this?" Hook exclaimed in between uncontrolled laughter.

"I'm just teaching you a lesson in fighting fair, Captain Codfish!" exclaimed Peter as he continued with his tickling.

The more Peter tickled him the harder Hook laughed and the more he tried to step back from him and Peter just floated along with him to the edge of the ship. Then with one last tickle to his midsection Hook lost his footing and fell off the ship over the side.

"Smee!" Hook shouted to his first mate as he fell.

"Right away, Captain!" called Smee as he rushed to a lifeboat and the pirates all ran with him.

Now Karen and her friends were free. "Thanks, Peter Pan," she said gratefully to the boy hero. "You came at exactly the right time. But how?"

"A luck-dragon by the name of Falkor flew up to me and told me you were in Hook's clutches," Peter explained.

"Speaking of Falkor," said Karen. "We should be getting back to him before Hook and the pirates come back. If only we could fly."

"I can fix that," said Peter. "Tink," he said to the ball of light. "The pixie dust, if you please?"

Then the little fairy flew all around Karen, Dobby, and Mr. Wogglebug scattering her pixie dust all over them from head to toe.

"Now," said Peter, "all it takes is faith and trust and thinking lovely wonderful happy thoughts!"

So each thought of the happiest things they could think of and rose into the air and flew with Peter up into the clouds leaving the pirates and a drenched Captain Hook standing on the deck shouting and waving their fists at them.

They flew up higher until they finally reached Falkor just below the clouds and Karen, Dobby, and Mr. Wogglebug climbed onto the luck-dragon's back again. They then waved goodbye to Peter Pan as he wished them well and flew away.

Karen still held the lamp tightly in her lap. She rubbed its side and the genie appeared before her.

"What is thou's wish?" he asked.

"I wish Captain Hook and his crew to go to some place far away where they will never cause anyone any trouble again," said Karen.

"Thy wish is granted," the genie bowed and then disappeared back into the lamp.

They all looked down and saw that the pirate ship had vanished.

"That was a very wise wish," said Mr. Wogglebug. "What will your next two wishes be?"

"I am saving them for later," Karen replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Falkor soared through the sky and soon they had crossed over the Atlantic Ocean. As they flew onward they began to notice a chill rising in the air around them.

"I say, it's getting to be quite chilly up here," Mr. Wogglebug said as he rubbed his arms against his body.

"Dobby is cold, too," said Dobby holding his ears. "Dobby's ears are going numb."

"I know what you mean," said Karen, also feeling the coldness. "Falkor, what do you see below us?"

"I think we must have entered into another side of the world," replied the luck-dragon "Because down below everything is white and snowy."

Karen leaned sideways and looked down and, sure enough, she saw a white winter-land of snow and ice.

"But this doesn't make any sense," she said in confusion. "It shouldn't be winter where we're going, it's still the middle of May."

"And it makes even less sense that I see a land of green spring grass much farther in the distance ahead," said Mr. Wogglebug pointing to far away.

"Dobby thinks this must be some sort of magic spell on the land," said Dobby.

"I think you may be right," said Falkor as he continued to scan the earth below them. "I do see a castle down below us and it looks to be made of ice."

They all looked down and, sure enough, they saw a great castle made of the whitest ice they had ever seen directly in the center of the vast land of snow.

Suddenly it all made sense to Karen. "If it's suddenly winter down there, and that castle is there and it is made of ice, then that must mean it's the castle of the Snow Queen and she is turning the land to ice."

"The Snow Queen! Oh dear!" Dobby shivered from more than just the cold.

"I've read about the Snow Queen myself," said Mr. Wogglebug gravely. "She has the coldest, most frozen heart of all and she delights in turning the hearts of others to ice as well."

"We've got to stop her from causing any trouble like that," said Karen. "Falkor, land us at her castle."

"Are you sure you want to go there?" asked Falkor.

"I'm positive," replied Karen.

So Falkor swooped down and landed them onto the cold snow covered ground directly before the Snow Queen's ice castle. All around them saw that everything was made of ice. Trees, bushes, flowers, fences, and there were also what appeared to be ice sculptures of people in the castle courtyard and even a few animals like dogs, cats, birds, and mice.

"Dobby doesn't like this place at all, he doesn't," said Dobby shivering more than ever.

Karen swallowed a cold lump in her throat as she looked at all the statues of ice and had a terrible feeling that they were more than just statues of ice but she decided not to mention it.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"We go inside and find the Snow Queen," said Karen.

"I was afraid of that," said Mr. Wogglebug.

Then they all held hands and walked forward and into the ice castle's entrance. Inside they saw once again that everything was made of ice and the walls were covered with snowflakes frozen in place. They also saw more ice statues lining the halls.

They hadn't gone very far when suddenly they heard a ferocious growl come from around the corner and a giant polar bear leaped out in front of them. "What do you want here?" it demanded.

They all shivered in fright and stayed very close to each other as Karen stammered, "We wish to see the Snow Queen. We have important business with her."

The polar bear stared at them for a long moment and finally gave a low growl and said, "Very well, wait here and I'll announce your presence to her."

So they waited for a few minutes and then the polar bear returned and said, "Her Majesty will see you at once. Follow me."

So they followed the polar bear into the throne room which was the coldest they had felt yet. Everywhere where there was space there were dozens of more ice statues. In the center of the room with a long blue carpet leading up to it sat the Snow Queen herself on her carved-from-ice throne. She had long white hair that flowed down her back and wore a tall crown made of ice with a snowflake pattern around it. Her eyes were cold and gray and her complexion was as white as snow. She wore a long gown of white that looked like its fabric was also woven from snow.

She looked upon them with the coldest and iciest gaze. "What do you want with me?" she asked. "Why have you trespassed onto my kingdom?"

Karen spoke up boldly. "I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but this is not your kingdom at all and you are the one who is trespassing."

"What?! How dare you say such a thing to me!" the Snow Queen shouted in rage.

"Because you do not belong in this world," said Karen unfaltering. "You belong in a book by Hans Christian Anderson. The only reason you're here is because I am a silvertongue and I spoke you out of your book by mistake."

"Dobby thinks you should be ashamed of yourself for turning this beautiful land so cold," Dobby added.

"I do not believe you for a minute," said the Snow Queen. "And snow and ice are the only things of beauty in this world. Colors and sunshine are nauseating to look at and heat and warmth just makes things melt and sweat so dreadfully."

"You think that just because you can't feel anything like warmth and love," retorted Karen. "You are as frozen as everything around here is and just because you are without feelings you want the whole world to be without feeling as well and that is just plain wrong!"

"Don't you dare speak to me in that way, you insolent child!" snapped the Snow Queen angrily.

"I'm seventeen years old, I am not a child," retorted Karen.

The Snow Queen's eyes burned with cold hard fury as she shouted, "Guard, take her friends to the dungeon and leave her with me."

Then the polar bear seized Dobby and Mr. Wogglebug in his enormous paws and began to carry them out of the room. They struggled painfully in his grasp and Karen ran after him but just as the polar bear had gone through the exit a gate made of icicles suddenly appeared over it blocking her way.

She turned around with a horror struck expression as she saw the Snow Queen rise from her throne and come slowly closer to her. Then suddenly she she held up her white fist and then flung something from within it in Karen's direction.

She saw a brief sparkle in the air before she suddenly felt something painfully cold and sharp pierce her eye. She then suddenly began to feel colder and colder than ever before and lost all feeling in her entire body from her head down to her toes. Then she felt a most unbearable icy numbness in the center of her chest which began spreading throughout her whole being. She saw that her skin was turning white rapidly and felt all the saliva in her mouth freezing into ice and then all her blood turn cold and then it seemed to stop flowing and freeze in place as well. The last thing she remembered seeing before she lost all sense of everything was the satisfied look upon the Snow Queen's deathly white face.

Meanwhile, Dobby and Mr. Wogglebug were tossed into a an ice dungeon by the polar bear. They heard the sound of the door scraping shut behind them.

"Poor Karen," sighed Mr. Wogglebug. "Who knows what that wretched Snow Queen will do to her. We should have never let her come here."

"What will we do now?" wailed Dobby.

"Let me think," said Mr. Wogglebug. "There must be some way to get out of here as there is a solution to every problem."

They stayed silent for a few minutes as they sat down on the ice floor and tried to think about what they could do now. But nothing seemed to be coming to mind.

"I'm afraid I can't think of a thing," sighed Mr. Wogglebug with regret. "It looks like it will take a miracle to get us out of here."

Just then they suddenly felt a warm gust of air blow against them from behind. Curious as to what it was they turned around and saw Falkor's face peeking in through the ice bars in the window. They realized the warm air they had felt had been his breath.

"Why, Falkor! How good to see you!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug. "Do you think you can do something about the situation we're in?"

"I certainly can," replied the luck-dragon cheerfully. "Now you might want to stand aside."

So they stood over to the side and then Falkor took a long deep breath and then blew it out towards the ice bars that were holding them prisoner and almost instantly they were melted. They were now free to go.

"Well done, Falkor!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug. "I see you aren't called a luck-dragon for nothing! Now come on, Dobby, we've got to go find Karen."

The wogglebug and house-elf ran quickly out of the dungeon and hurried down the hall. At one point they heard something big and heavy lumbering towards them and quickly backed away into a corner. Then the polar bear guard passed by them without noticing them. They sighed with relief and continued onward.

They entered into the Snow Queen's throne room again and found she was not there but they did see something in the corner of the room that horror struck them and broke their hearts instantly. It was Karen, and she was turned into a lifeless solid statue of ice.

"Oh no! Karen has been frozen by the that icy witch!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug. " We're too late! She's done for!"

Dobby's eyes welled up with huge tears as he walked up to the ice statue of Karen. "She can't be gone, she just can't be!" he sobbed. He threw his arms around her waist and let his tears flow from his eyes and fall onto her.

Then suddenly he began to feel warmth in his arms and felt a melting sensation. He looked up and gasped as he saw the ice that covered Karen was melting away and falling off of her in great chunks. She looked down and smiled as she picked up Dobby and hugged him.

"Dobby, you've saved me!" she exclaimed.

"Dobby saved Karen? But how?" he wondered.

"Why, it's very simple, my friend," said Mr. Wogglebug. "You cried on her and your tears came from your heart which is full of warmth and love and so they melted the Snow Queen's spell."

"Dobby, I love you!" said Karen kissing his face.

"Come on, we better get out of here before the Snow Queen comes and finds us in here," said Mr. Wogglebug with great urgency.

"But what about all of the others who are frozen into statues?" asked Dobby gesturing to all around them. "Dobby thinks he cannot bear to leave them all like this."

"Neither can I," said Karen. "What to do? I know! I'll use my second wish!"

She took out the magic lamp and rubbed its side and instantly the genie appeared before her in a puff of purple smoke.

"What is your wish?" he asked.

"I wish that all of the people and creatures frozen into statues by the Snow Queen will become real again," she said.

"It is granted," the genie said with a bow before disappearing into the lamp again.

And, sure enough, all of the people and animals had become real again. There were cries of joy heard from them from all around the castle, inside and outside.

They then noticed that the ceiling was beginning to drip.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug. "I looks like the Queen's spell over this land are breaking completely! We must hurry out here before we get drenched in the downpour!"

And so they hurried out of the castle and found Falkor waiting for them out front. They mounted onto his back and then flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

Luck-dragons are known for their ability to fly for long periods of time without stopping to rest but they are still mortal creatures and so as night fell upon them Falkor swooped down and landed in the midst of the English countryside to sleep for the night while his passengers made their camp around him.

Mr. Wogglebug built them a fire out of sticks and stones and Karen brought out her sleeping bag and then as Dobby was feeling quite tired after so many exhausting adventures she let him sleep in it and tucked him in. Then once Karen was sure Dobby was sound asleep she went over to Mr. Wogglebug and they began to discuss what they should do next.

"We've made it here to England and most of the characters you read out of books originated here so now it seems all there is to do is to read them back in," he said.

"Yes, but Falkor originated in Germany. How can I go there and call him back and then get home again without him?" she asked.

Mr. Wogglebug thought about this for a moment then said, "Well, you do still have one wish left. So perhaps you could use it to wish that you can have full control over your silvertongue abilities and bring characters out and back into books as you please."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Karen. "But what about Dobby? I was going to save my last wish to change his fate before I put him back."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about that," Mr. Wogglebug said slowly. "Although actually I'm not sure if a genie's wish could alter Dobby's fate."

"Why not?" asked Karen in disappointment.

"Well, firstly because genie's only grant wishes that have to do with their master's lives and not the lives of others and this has strictly to do with Dobby's life. And besides, as I said before, only the authors of stories can truly alter a character's fate."

"So you're saying I have to go see J.K. Rowling and ask her to write Dobby's fate differently... just because I want it to be different?" asked Karen, clearly not liking the idea.

"Well, that idea did cross my mind," admitted Mr. Wogglebug. "But then J. K. Rowling might not want to change Dobby's fate just because you, a reader, doesn't approve of it if she was horrible enough to kill him in the first place."

"You're right," agreed Karen. "But isn't there another way? I mean, I don't want Dobby to die. Especially not now that he is my friend. I really don't."

"Dobby doesn't want to die, either," they suddenly heard Dobby say quietly from behind them.

They turned around and saw Dobby standing there awake with his eyes filled with more horror, pain, and sadness at what he had just heard them talking about than they could bear.

"Dobby... I... thought you were asleep," Karen said falteringly.

"Dobby heard every word," Dobby admitted with tears beginning to come to his eyes. "How does Dobby die? Was he killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or one of his followers?" he asked tremblingly.

"Well, yes, you were," Karen admitted with tears coming into her own eyes. "Bellatrix Lestrange stabbed you through the heart for rescuing Harry Potter and his friends."

Dobby swallowed hard, then after a moment of silence he said, "Dobby would willingly give his life up for Harry Potter and his friends."

"I knew you would, Dobby," said Karen. "You are so brave and noble, if only you realized it. But that also means you won't get to be Harry Potter's house-elf, and that was what you always wanted, wasn't it?"

"Yes... it was..." Dobby said looking down. "Karen seems to know Dobby well."

"And if you die then Kreacher will get to be Harry's house-elf for his remaining years," Karen added sorrowfully.

Dobby's jerked his head with his eyes wide as saucers and his mouth agape. "Tat awful Kreacher gets to be Harry Potter's house-elf?!" he exclaimed in horror. "No! That's not fair! Kreacher is a nasty, horrible, ungrateful elf and he says filthy things about Harry Potter! He doesn't deserve the honor of being his house-elf, not even if he wanted to be!"

Karen nodded vigorously as Dobby spoke. "I couldn't agree more. And after Kreacher dies in a few years or so I suppose Harry will just go looking for an elf who is as much like you as possible, but he could never find one like you because you are a one of a kind. Although I suppose he might want to take in Winky..."

"Winky?! Oh dear! Winky has only Dobby to care for her! She can't get by without him! If Dobby perishes Winky will probably just take her own life!"

"Yes, that's probably exactly what will happen to Winky," agreed Karen.

"No!" Dobby wailed loudly. "Winky's life cannot end like that! Kreacher cannot be Harry Potter's house-elf! Dobby cannot die! Dobby will not Die! Please, Miss Karen, you must somehow save Dobby's life!" He then collapsed into her arms with sobs wracking his frail little body.

"We'll alter your fate, won't we?" Karen asked looking to Mr. Wogglebug.

Mr. Wogglebug appeared to be thinking deeply for a few moments and then his face brightened as he spoke. "We will!" he said.

"We will?" asked Karen.

"We will?" asked Dobby looking up and wiping his tears.

"Indeed we will," said Mr. Wogglebug. "All we have to do is fly on Falkor up to the castle in the sky where there is a wizard who keeps track of the balance of good and evil and in his library there are books that keep track of everything that happens in all of the lands in all of the worlds there are."

"So," said Karen. "If we can just find the book that recorded all that happened in book seven of the Harry Potter chronicles we can alter Dobby's fate in it?"

"Precisely," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Though, of course, we'll have to sneak in and out unnoticed as I've heard the wizard there doesn't take kindly to intruders especially intruders who intend to rewrite history."

"Dobby can get us in and out unnoticed, he can!" exclaimed Dobby brightly.

"I know you can," smiled Karen.

Then they all slept through the night and the very next morning they mounted onto Falkor and instructed him to fly as high up as he could go because that was where the castle was located.

"Alright," said Falkor. "Hold on tight."

So they all held on tight and Falkor soared up into the sky and went higher and higher and higher. They all felt the wind rushing against them and could feel the sun beaming down hard on their backs as well. They could also feel the air getting more moist by the minute. They all closed their eyes and then just when they were sure they were about to go through the atmosphere Falkor came to a sudden stop.

They opened their eyes and saw that they were now at the base of great white castle with red and blue dome shaped towers and turrets which was nestles in the midst of many puffy white clouds at the very highest point in the sky.

"Well, here we are," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Now all there is to do is to get in and go into the library and find the magic whiteout and ink pen that will save Dobby's future."

Dobby then snapped his fingers and apparated them all into the castle. They stood inside of a great hall with white walls with paintings of so many different things decorating them everywhere and a pale blue carpet on the floor. There were doors all around them and they walked carefully along the edges of the walls and peered inside of them to see which was the room they wanted to go into.

Then they finally found it, and it was the very biggest library that any of them had ever seen. They also noticed a very old look thin man with a short white beard wearing a long red robe and pointed hat sitting at a large desk in the center of the room and looking into a big book on it. They knew at once that he mist be the wizard who was in charge of the balance between good and evil and they also knew they had to wait for him to leave the library before they could go in it themselves.

And so they waited and at last the wizard closed the book and put it back on the shelf and walked out of the library. He passed right by them without noticing them at all he he turned in the opposite direction down the hall. Then they all sighed with relief and hurried into the library.

"Okay, now what do we do?" asked Karen.

"Now we must find the volumes that are about the world Dobby lives in and then find the one in which his fate needs to be changed," said Mr. Wogglebug.

"Then we should look under H for Harry Potter," said Karen.

Then they all quickly went scavenging through the library checking the names attached to the shelves to see where the Harry Potter books were and they finally found them.

"Here they are!" exclaimed Karen in triumph.

She quickly found the book that was marked 1998 on it, which was the year that the adventures of Harry Potter's seventh year had taken place according to it. Then she brought it over to the large desk and opened it to the right chapter. She then found a bottle on the desk that was white and had a label on it that read Magic Whiteout, and then a black bottle that read Magic Ink, as well as a fine feather pen that was sticking out of it.

She opened the bottle of whiteout and dipped the brush into it and was just about to erase the first paragraph of Dobby's death when suddenly she heard a very upset voice from behind her exclaim,

"Now just what do you think you're doing?!"

She turned around slowly and saw the wizard of the castle standing before her. His expression looked very indignant.

"I... I'm... just..." she stammered helplessly. Then she thought she might just as well tell him the truth. "I'm going to erase Dobby's death in the last Harry Potter book and then write him a different fate."

The wizard looked positively aghast. "What?! You can't do that! No one messes with history after its been written, and that includes fantasy history as well."

"But Dobby deserves to have a happy ending to his story!" Karen protested.

"Well, not all stories can have a happy ending," said the wizard. "It's the same as in real life. It's one of those things you've just got to learn to accept."

"Well, I won't accept it, I just won't!" Karen shouted in his face. "While it may be true that not all stories can have a happy ending Dobby's should definitely have one! And you can't stop me from giving him one either!"

"Stop this foolishness at once and put down my things!" demanded the wizard angrily as he reached for the whiteout brush in her hand.

Karen jumped out of the way of his reach just in time. Then suddenly the wizard went rigid and stiff and then fell over backwards onto the floor. Karen looked down in surprise to see Dobby with a smug look on his face. Then she smiled.

She then went quickly back to the task at hand and spread the sticky white substance all over all of the paragraphs which dealt with Dobby's death and funeral. Then she took the feather pen from the inkwell and began to write on the newly blank pages.

Now she wrote that instead of Dobby falling still after saying Harry's name Harry quickly pulled the knife out of his chest. Then Harry and his friends knocked on the door of Bill and Fleur's cottage and they tended to Dobby's wound and then once they were sure Dobby was going to be alright and Harry had Dobby promise him he would stay strong and live they left and set out once again on their mission.

Karen then turned some chapters forward and erased some of the final battle at Hogwarts chapter so that now it was Dobby instead of Kreacher who led the house-elves into battle. Then at the very end of the chapter Dobby and Harry came up to each other and after they had congratulated one another on their bravery Harry fulfilled Dobby's wish of becoming his personal house-elf and doing so without enslaving him and Winky who Dobby insisted come with him.

She ended the chapter with the inscription, _Harry picked up Dobby and hugged him close to him as if he was a beloved child of his. "I love you, Dobby," Harry said as Dobby sobbed joyfully into his shoulder._

Just as she had finished writing the last sentence of this the wizard began to stir on the floor. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. Standing up he looked at Karen in agitation and said, "You just did what I think you did, didn't you?"

Karen nodded slowly.

"Well, let me read it then," he said.

Karen stepped aside slightly and allowed the wizard to read how she had changed Dobby's fate. When he had finished reading it he turned to look at her again and to her surprise he smiled.

"I like it. I really do," he said. "It's so much better than J.K. Rowling's fate for the sweet young house-elf. I suppose the scales of good and evil must have been slightly off balance when she had written it and I am sorry I did not realize the truth of it sooner."

Karen smiled with relief and then picked up Dobby and hugged him in the same way Harry did in the end of the rewritten chapter. Then Mr. Wogglebug went up to them and put his arms around both them making it a group hug. It was just what was called for on a mission accomplished.

When they left the wizard's castle to mount Falkor again Mr. Wogglebug said to Karen, "What about your last wish? Are you going to use it now."

"I am indeed," said Karen.

She took out the magic lamp and rubbed its side and the genie appeared before her once again in a puff of purple smoke.

"What is you third and final wish?" he asked.

"I wish that I can have full control over my being a silvertongue and can bring out only the characters I want and put them back in whenever I want wherever I am," she said.

"It is granted," the genie said with a bow. Then he disappeared into the lamp again and the lamp glowed for a moment and then vanished as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Dobby and Mr. Wogglebug flew with Karen on Falkor back to her house in the United States. Along the way they talked about their adventures and the things they had learned on them.

"Dobby thanks Karen for what you did for him, he does," Dobby said with emotion in his squeaky voice. "He will never forget you for it, he won't.

"Thanks, Dobby," said Karen. "But I don't know if you will be able to remember me once you're back in your own world."

"Ah, that may be," said Mr. Wogglebug. "But he will remember you when you speak him out of the book again which you know you can any time you want to. And your magic power is not just limited to characters of book, either. You can also read characters out of comic pages and scripts of movies and TV shows too."

"Really, I can? Oh wow! That's awesome!" exclaimed Karen. "And it looks like I'll have a lot of time to do that, being expelled from school and all."

"Ah, as for that," said Mr. Wogglebug. "I've discovered that by altering Dobby's fate in his book you also changed back time to the previous day and so now you are not expelled because you never were."

Then Falkor landed in Karen's backyard and they all dismounted.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, isn't it?" said Karen with a sad smile.

"Well, just until we meet again," said Mr. Wogglebug cheerfully. "And I hope we get to meet again soon, I was hoping there will be something you could do about my future also."

"Well," said Karen. "I do have a birthday coming up in a few months. You will be welcome to come to it."

"We'd love to indeed," said Mr. Wogglebug and Dobby nodded his agreement.

Karen read then said goodbye to her friends and read the last passages of when they were mentioned in their respective books and they went back into them, and sure enough when she read Dobby's last passage in her copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _his fate had been changed for the better.

A few months later on her eighteenth birthday she spoke out from their books not just Dobby and Mr. Wogglebug but also all of her favorite characters from Oz and Hogwarts and other books and had the best birthday party anyone could ever imagine her having.

Dobby and Mr. Wogglebug often kept her updated on what was going on in their own worlds and Dobby mentioned that he had entered into the happiest years of life, and after all each happy ending is a brand new beginning.


End file.
